This invention relates principally to a tool that is very useful for application in the removal of drill cuttings, liquid, greases, and any other substance of material that may collect within a transmission pipe, particularly at those locations where tapping has been made into the pipe for application of a service tap, branch line, or other pipe line.
In the servicing of transmission lines, particularly those that convey gas or other materials under pressure, as one can readily understand, it becomes a rather difficult task to accomplish tapping into the line in order to install a service tap, branch line, or the like, for redistribution of a part of the gas to another location for consumption. The routine example of this relationship is in the transmission of natural gas, under significant pressure, to a residential area, through its primary transmission line, and then installing service taps at each location where a residence is to have delivered a quantity of natural gas for consumption. Heretofore, the usual procedure for accompishing the connection of such a tap was simply to secure a service tee onto the line, and once installed, a drilling or boring into the transmission pipe was made. The drill means would then be removed, after shut-off of an attached valve, and a service line connected, and with the valve then being opened, provide for transmission of natural gas to the adjoining residence or building. But, as can be readily understood, when drilling initially into the transmission pipe was undertaken, and regardless whether the pipe was formed as of a metal, polymer, or of any other material, shavings and filings, and other drill cuttings, would be deposited into the transmission pipe, at the situs of its tap. Eliminating that type of debris from within the transmission pipe, to the inventor's knowledge, has never been accomplished, other than through the use of a magnet, and with such debris being allowed to remain within the pipe, and either to become clogged in proximate fitting threads, or it eventually becomes entrained within the pressurized gas, and flows along with it, to eventually become a source of contamination, which may detrimentally block other valves, particularly when shut-off is attempted. Or, it is even conceivable that such debris is carried along even to the source of usage of the gas, whether at an industrial site or residence, and could detrimentally harm the controls, valves, and other instruments associated with the use and consumption of the natural gas within the identified serviced structure.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide means for removal of debris at the location of a tap so as to prevent contaminants such as drill cuttings, or the like, from harming the operating instruments utilizing the gaseous pressure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool for removal of debris from a transmission or other pipe through which gas, liquid, or other fluids traverse under pressure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for accommodating the tap servicing tools, such as the drill means, while at the same time allowing for the installation of a service tee to a transmission line conveying materials under pressure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tool for use in removal of cuttings from tapped lines.
The device of this invention is also useful for the removal of cutting greases applied during tapping of transmission or other lines.
Another example of the usefulness of this tool is in the application on pipe line stopper fittings where the pipe has to be cut or drilled through both its top and bottom, and it becomes necessary to furnish a stopper through the pipe for the purpose of making a complete seal on both of its top and bottom taps before a service tap installation is made.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a service tool which is useful for tapping into a transmission line, and incorporates a variety of valve means, each of which is designed to provide for its opening or shut-off at particular times in order to initially provide for a tapping of the line through application of a drilling instrument, and with said valves being further manipulated, in sequence, to subsequently provide for removal of the debris generated as a result of such tapping, line cutting, or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool for removing debris from any transmission line, regardless whether such line may be used for conveying natural gas under pressure, a water line, or a pipe that transmits any type of materials under significant pressure, and generally that above ten pounds or more psi.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.